


Stolen Lullaby

by bobbiejod



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Home, Kidnapped, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejod/pseuds/bobbiejod
Summary: David and Mary Margaret Nolan’s daughter was kidnapped when she was just a toddler. Years have passed and still no leads. They have slowly moved on but they still wonder if they will ever find her. One day, a new student comes to the school where Mary Margaret works. She seems eerily familiar to the school teacher. Does the new student hold a key to her painful past? No magic. Storybrooke is just a town where the residents can come and go as they please. Regina and Mary Margaret get along; they were brought closer when Mary Margaret’s dad passed away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out the Once Upon A Time fandom. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 1  
    David Nolan slowly ascended the stairs and smiled softly as he spotted his wife setting some breakfast out on the table. She looked up at him as he came into the kitchen.  
“Morning,” she smiled at him.  
“Morning,” he went to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Did you get any sleep last night?”  
“Kind of. You know I hardly sleep the day before a new term.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break?” he asked her.  
“David-”  
“Mary Margaret, this would’ve been the year that Emma started high school. Are you sure that you’re up for it?”  
“If all I’m doing is sitting around here with just my thoughts to keep me company, it would drive me crazy. I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Not really,”  
“Why don’t I drive you to work today?” David suggested. “I can be a little late today. I’m the sheriff. I can leave Graham in charge for a little bit.”  
“I would love that,” Mary Margaret smiled as they sat down at the table and started to eat their breakfast.  
************************************************************  
    The teenage girl sat glumly in the back of the luxury model car as her ‘guardians’ talked over speaker phone in some meeting they had scheduled. She sighed as she glanced out the window as they drove through the small town. It was an ok town, it seemed. She probably wouldn’t be able to enjoy it though.   
    She had grown up in and out of the system for as long as she could remember. She didn’t remember her parents; all she remembered was her social worker’s office. That was the only constant home for her. She was considered a trouble case, though she didn’t know why. Most families only kept her for a week or two until they got tired of her leeching off them.   
    Sometimes she would get lucky and stay with a family for a month, or even longer. But those were families who took her in for their own personal gain. They needed a good public image and taking in a down-on-her-luck foster child helped their image.  
    Her current guardians were in politics. Her foster father was running for the state senate. The election was almost a year away so she could count on staying in this town for the time being. She just hoped she didn’t have to see her guardians very often.  
“Here we are,” the car came to a stop in front of the high school. “We can’t stay to help you get settled. Full day ahead of us.”  
“Of course,” Emma opened the back door and slid out grabbing her designer backpack-which the housekeeper had gotten for her, along with all the supplies she would need-and barely glanced at the guardians.  
“Here’s all the paperwork you’ll need,” a file folder was shoved in her hands before the window rolled up and the Rolls Royce pulled away from the school.   
“Well, let’s see what kind of mindless drones I have to contend with now,” Emma started into the school.  
    Emma took a few turns hoping it would lead her to the main office, but she just got even more turned around. She was going to ask someone for directions, but no one seemed willing to help her.  
“Can I help you?” she looked up and saw a guy donned in a sheriff’s uniform; he was with a lady in a floral print dress. “You look lost.”  
“I’m new,” she said softly. “I don’t know where I am. Can you point me in the direction of the main office?”  
“We’re heading that way too,” the lady smiled at her. “Why don’t we walk together?”  
“Ok,” Emma shrugged as they started down the hall.  
“So I haven’t seen you around,” the lady looked at her. “Are you new?”  
“Yeah,” she mumbled. “Living with a family who took me in for their own political gain.”  
“Ah,” the man nodded. “The potential future state senators foster daughter.”  
“So you all know why I’m really here?”  
“It wasn’t hard to figure out.”  
“This town isn’t all bad,” the lady told her. “We have some great festivals that go on. If you need anything-”  
“Thanks, but I do better on my own.”  
“Well that seems awfully lonely,”  
“Story of my life,” Emma grumbled. “I’m just a meal ticket.”  
“That shouldn’t be the case,”  
“Not much that anyone can do to change that,” Emma grumbled as they reached the office.  
“Can I help you?” the secretary saw the group enter. “Are you a new student?”  
“Yeah,” Emma handed over the folder she was given. “I need to register. The name’s Emma.”  
She turned around abruptly at a loud gasp and saw the couple still behind her. They were staring at her with wide eyes as tears glistened in the lady’s eyes.  
“Are you guys ok?” Emma asked them.  
“Fine,” the lady got herself under control. “Just-Emma’s a beautiful name. I always liked it.”     
“Thanks,” she turned back around as she was handed a packet of papers.  
“I better get to work,” the man kissed his wife. “I’ll call you at lunch.”  
“I’ll be fine,” she assured him as he walked out. “Well, I’ll probably see you at some point today, Emma. I teach English for all grades. What grade are you in?”  
“Ninth,” she replied. “English is one of my favorite classes.”  
“Really?” Mary Margaret smiled.  
“I like to write,” Emma smiled back. “I better finish this.”  
“Of course,” Mary Margaret walked out of the office.  
“So in your file, your guardians said you can join whatever activities you would like. Have you thought about any extracurriculars?” the secretary looked at Emma.  
“You offer soccer?” Emma asked.  
“Yes we do. There’s practice this afternoon actually.”  
“Sign me up.” Emma handed back the completed forms. “Anything to keep me out of my guardians house for long periods of time.”  
*****************************************************************************  
Emma finally found her first class, which was in fact English 9 with the nice lady she had met earlier. She slowly opened the door and the rest of the students stopped to look at her as the teacher smiled at her.  
“Nice to see you again, Emma. I’m Mrs. Nolan,” Mary Margaret smiled at her. “There’s no assigned seats so go ahead and sit wherever you would like.”  
“Thanks,” she mumbled as she slid into the closest available seat.  
“Hey,” she heard a voice and looked to her left.  
There was a kid with dark hair and wearing a leather jacket. She started to smile back, but stopped herself. It wouldn’t do her any good to get attached to anyone here. She would just have to leave them behind in about a year and she would be alone again.  
“Do you talk?” another kid sitting behind the first one asked her.  
“Yes,” she stated. “I just don’t like to waste my time.”  
“Leave her alone guys,” a girl in front of her told them. “I’m Alexandra, but you can call me Alex.”  
“Emma,” she mumbled.  
“I heard you were coming. The future senator’s foster daughter.”  
“Has everyone heard that story?”  
“Well everyone knows it’s a political move to take you in,” one of the boys told her. “The victim in this whole thing is you. I assume that all you want is a family.”  
“Don’t mind him,” the first boy told her. “He has some family issues of his own.”  
“Like you don’t?”  
“Guys, you’re going to scare her away.” Alex told them. “Anyway, that one with black hair is Killian Jones. The other one is Neal Cassidy.”    
“All right class, let’s begin. I am Mrs. Nolan,” some papers were handed out to outline the first semester course work. “This year we will be reading some classics along with some new releases. You will also be required to do a couple research papers and several compositions.”   
    Emma drowned out everyone around her as she read through the course outline. Mrs. Nolan seemed like a nice teacher. Which was a good thing since she taught her favorite subject. The bell rang and she quickly gathered her things and walked out of the room before anyone could stop to talk to her.  
“What is up with her?” Neal asked.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Alex looked over at them and they both gave her blank looks as she sighed deeply. “Boys. They can’t see what’s right in front of them.”  
“What?” Killian asked her, confused.  
“She’s trying not to get too attached because she knows that she won’t be here for long. But everyone needs at least one friend.”  
“Ughh,” Neal sighed. “You’re going to make us help you with this mission aren’t you?”  
“It’s funny that you think you have a choice,” Alex dragged them out of the room.  
    Mary Margaret smiled as she caught the end of the trio’s conversation. Her niece Alex definitely had a knack for taking unsuspecting individuals under her wings. That’s how she became friends with Neal and Killian in the first place. They both came to town under less than ordinary circumstances. From the moment that Alex found out about their backgrounds, they didn’t stand a chance. Just like how Emma didn’t stand a chance now.  
**************************************************  
    Emma walked out of the school after her last class and started towards where she was told the soccer field was. She found someone setting up some orange cones to prepare for the practice.  
“Hello,” he looked up at her.   
“Is this the soccer field? Are you the coach?”  
“I sure am,” he smiled at her. “Were you looking to join?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Well my name’s Thomas,”  
“First or last name?”  
“First. We are all on a first name basis here.”  
“Well I’m Emma,”  
“I heard you were coming. I believe you’ve met my daughter Alex.”  
“Yeah,” Emma mumbled. “No offense or anything, but she seems kind of pushy.”  
“She can be,” Thomas chuckled. “But that’s just because she believes in things so passionately. She leads with her heart.”  
“Am I early?” Emma didn’t see any other kids coming onto the field.  
“They’re all probably still changing.”  
“I have gym last period so I just stayed in my uniform. I don’t have any equipment yet.”  
“That’s all right. I’ll get you a list of items that you’ll need before you leave today.”  
“Thanks. Could I-kick the ball around until everyone gets here?”  
“Go for it,” Thomas told her and Emma took off for one of the nets where all the soccer balls were.  
**********************************************************************  
    David walked into the high school after classes had ended for the day and went to his wife’s classroom. He saw her gathering up some papers and stuffing them into her bag as he came in.  
“Hey Beautiful,” he greeted her.  
“Well hello yourself Handsome,” she smiled at him.   
“Ready to go?”  
“All set,” she gathered the rest of her things and followed him out. “So I have some news. I’m not sure how you’ll like it.”  
“Uh-oh. What is it?”  
“Well I got talked into helping out at the concession stands this year.”  
“How often?”  
“Twice a week at least,”  
“And you’re going to talk me into helping you.”  
“Nah, I know you’ll just do it.”  
“Well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have a sheriff on duty at the games anyway.”  
“I knew you’d see reason,” she smiled at him.  
“So how’d your day go?” he asked her.  
“It was fine,” she assured him. “I was fine.”  
“I was just worried after this morning in the office,”  
“I have her in my first class,” she told him. “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of her though. Alex has made it her mission to make friends with Emma when she saw that she didn’t want to get too involved.”  
“The girl doesn’t stand a chance,” David chuckled. “But are you going to be ok teaching her this year?”  
“There have been a few kids through the past years with the name Emma.”  
“But this is the year-”  
“I will be fine. If I’m not, I’ll let you know.”  
“Fine,” he sighed. “Let’s stop by the soccer field. I want to see what kind of team that Thomas has this year.”  
They dropped Mary Margaret’s things off at the squad car and started towards the soccer field. They saw a student already running across the field as they heard their names being called.  
“Uncle David! Aunt Mary!”  
“Alex,” David smiled at her as she ran up to give them both hugs. “How was your first day of high school?”  
“Awesome!”  
“That girl is good,” Mary Margaret looked towards the field.  
“That’s Emma,” Alex stated.  
“So your aunt tells me you’re taking on another project.”  
“She’s going to be a tough one to crack,” Alex told them. “I have a few classes with her. She always sits in the back away from everyone. Even at lunch, she sits by herself.”  
“I think it’s called self-preservation.” David told her. “You’ll crack her soon enough. It didn’t take you long with the boys.”  
“But they have family here. Emma is alone.”  
“Hey,” Thomas came up to the group. “How do you like the new recruit?”  
“She has an intensity,” David commented. “And determination. She’s out here before everyone else.”  
“She has gym last period,” Alex told them. “One of the classes we have together. She just stayed in her uniform.”  
“She doesn’t have any equipment yet,” Thomas told them.   
“Her intensity reminds me of someone,” Mary Margaret continued to watch Emma on the field.  
“She kind of reminds me of David in high school,” Thomas stated. “He was always intense; especially senior year.”  
“Scouts were watching,” David defended himself. “I was counting on a scholarship to pay for college. Not that the scholarship helped much when I blew my knee out.”  
“But it worked out,” Mary Margaret told him. “You always said you never wanted to be a pro-baller.”  
“Looks like everyone is coming,” Thomas told them. “I better get to coaching.”  
“I’m meeting Killian and Neal in town,” Alex called. “I’ll be home in time for dinner.”  
“See that you are!” Thomas called as he stopped Emma from zig-zagging across the field as he gathered the rest of the team for a quick talk.  
*************************************************************  
Emma ran to the bench to grab some water after practice was over. All of the kids were heading to the locker room to change while she just gathered her things and started off the field.  
“Emma,” Thomas caught up to her and handed her a packet of papers. “I need your guardians to sign these. And there’s a list of equipment that you’ll need if you’re going to be on the team.”  
“So I’m in?” she looked at him.  
“You’re in,” he smiled at her. “Game days are Tuesday and Thursday nights, but they don’t start until next week. Practices are after school when we don’t have a game.”  
“Got it. See you tomorrow coach.”  
Emma walked off the field and started towards the sidewalk. She didn’t know how long it would take her to walk to her guardians’ house, but she knew that it would be pointless to call them and ask for a ride. She could call a cab, but she didn’t know how long it would take for them to get there. She had a gold card that they had given to her for ‘whatever she needed’, but she wasn’t sure if cabs accepted credit cards.   
She started the slow walk  and soon found her way into town. She passed several shops, a library and a diner as she tried to remember the way back to their house.  
“Emma?” she looked up as she saw Mrs. Nolan and her sheriff husband coming out of the diner.  
“Mrs. Nolan, Sheriff,” she mumbled.  
“Outside of school, you can call me Mary Margaret.”  
“And you can call me David,”  
“Good to know,” she tried to walk around them.  
“You look a little frazzled,” David looked at her. “Are you ok?”  
“I’m-I can’t remember how to get back to the house.”  
“We know where it is. Why don’t we give you a ride?”  
“That’s ok. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”  
“No trouble at all, come on.” Emma followed them down the street and David held the back door of his squad car open for her.  
“Really?” she looked at him.  
“You’re not in trouble,” he smiled at her. “We’re just giving you a ride.”  
Emma climbed in with her bag and David closed the door behind her. He climbed into the front with Mary Margaret and they pulled away from the diner.  
“So how is it living with the Wellington’s?” Mary Margaret asked.  
“I’ll tell you when they’re there for more than ten minutes at a time,” Emma mumbled. “I’m just here to bring in votes and make public appearances with them.”  
“Here we go,” David pulled up the circle drive.  
“Regina’s here,” Mary Margaret recognized her car.     
“Who’s Regina?” Emma asked as they came to a stop.  
“My step-mother,” Mary Margaret told her as she let Emma out of the back of the car. “She’s also the mayor of this town.”  
“Yeah, she’s been here a few times.” Emma told them as they followed her towards the front door. “Thanks for the ride.”  
“I think we’re going to make sure you get inside all right,” David told her.  
“Whatever,” she opened the door as Regina was coming out of the house.  
“David? Mary Margaret?” Regina was surprised to see them. “What are you doing here?”  
“We were dropping off Emma,” Mary Margaret told her. “We saw her walking in town and offered her a ride home. She seemed a little lost.”  
“Nice to see you again Emma,” Regina smiled at her.  
“Hi,” she walked past her into the house. “Did you have a meeting with them today?”  
“I was supposed to. I’ve been waiting here for an hour, but they haven’t shown up yet.”  
“Well I can’t help you.” Emma shrugged out of her bookbag. “I haven’t seen them since they dropped me off at school this morning; after they shoved a file with everything I would need to register into my hands.”  
“It’s all right, I’ll reschedule with them.” Regina smiled. “So how was your first day of high school?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I want to know,”  
“It was fine,” Emma waved her off.  
“Did you join anything?”  
“I tried out for soccer,” she spotted the maid and the cook coming towards them. “I have a bunch of things I need to get. I’ll probably get the driver to take me this weekend.”  
“If you want better company, we can take you.” David spoke up. “I used to play sports so I know the best quality products to get.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Emma told them. “Thanks again for the ride.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” Mary Margaret smiled at Emma as the three of them left her with the help. “Wow, that girl is all alone.”  
“They’re never home,” Regina told them as they walked back out to their cars. “She has a closer relationship with the help. They took her in because their PR guy told them it would help them gain votes if they took in a foster child. I try to talk to her whenever I have to be over here.”  
“That poor kid,” David commented. “Do they know what’s going on with her at all?”  
“Nope,” Regina shook her head. “Her first day, they handed her a gold card and told her to use it for whatever she thinks she needs. Other than that, they leave her to her own devices. The hired help takes the time to talk to her at least.”  
**************************************************************  
    Emma walked upstairs into her massive bedroom after the cook made her sit in the kitchen and have some of the dinner that she had prepared for her. This wasn’t the first time she had been left on her own immediately after a family took her in. But it was the first time that the hired help knew more about her life than the family did.  
    She took a quick shower and got changed into some pajamas before collapsing into bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to open herself up to her new surroundings....

Chapter 2  
After several days of eating breakfast at the Wellington home hoping that they would eventually show up to have breakfast with her so that she wouldn’t have to eat alone, Emma decided to eat elsewhere. So she had the driver drop her off at the diner, telling him that she could find her way to school from there.  
    Emma walked inside and slowly sat at the counter, waiting for someone to come take her order.  
“Can I help you?” a waitress with dark hair and red and blue streaks in her hair came up to her.  
“I’d like a bear claw and a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon,”  
“I never thought I’d hear of anyone else wanting their cocoa like that,” the waitress smiled at her. “My best friend Mary likes it like that too.”  
“You mean Mrs. Nolan? She’s my English teacher.”  
“There’s no better teacher than her. I’ll get that to you shortly. The name is Ruby, by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Emma.”  
“Everyone knows you by now,”  
“Of course they do,” Emma mumbled as Ruby walked away.  
“Given up on the Wellington’s having a meal with you?” Emma looked up as Regina sat down beside her.  
“They’re never going to be there unless there’s a TV camera there to capture it all,”  
“You’re probably right. Just so you know, if there’s ever anything you need my door is always open.”  
“Why are you being so nice to me?”  
“Because in this town you have rights. You may be a foster child, but you have a voice. That’s why I’ve appointed myself your emergency contact in case anything happens to you.”  
“Some of you guys in this town are really pushy,” Emma stated as Ruby arrived with her breakfast.  
“Only because we don’t want you to be so alone. That’s never fun.”  
“I’m used to it,”  
“Letting people in can be a good thing. Especially the ones who would drop everything if you called them up.”  
“But why would you all do that for me? You don’t even know me.”  
“This town is very protective of you. They don’t want you to be stuck with those miserable people for the rest of your life.”  
“I’m only here until the election. Then I’ll be sent back. That’s why I don’t plan on getting attached.”  
“Well there are certain people who will not take no for an answer. So I’d be prepared to throw that kind of thinking out the window.”  
********************************************************************  
    David Nolan walked out of the high school as he saw the school bus drive up to drop the high school kids off. He looked shocked when he spotted Emma slowly following behind the other kids.  
“Emma?” he called out to her and she turned.  
“Morning Sheriff,” she mumbled.  
“Why are you riding the bus? Doesn’t the Wellington’s driver bring you?”  
“I had him drop me off at the diner so that I could get breakfast that I actually like,” she told him. “And the bus picks up right in front so…”  
“Got it,”  
“Why are you here?” she looked at him.  
“My wife forgot some papers at home that she needed today so I came to drop them off to her.”  
“Right,”  
“Well have a good day, Emma.” David started towards his squad car.  
“Sheriff?”  
“Yes?” he turned back around.  
“Is your offer still good? To help me get my soccer gear?”  
“Absolutely,” he smiled at her. “Is Saturday ok?”  
“Sure. I better get inside.”  
“Alex says that she’s noticed you eating lunch outside,” David stopped her.  
“It’s better than getting stared at the whole time,”  
“Well my wife is usually in her room catching up on work during that time. I’m sure that she wouldn’t mind the company. And Alex usually goes in there as well.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Emma turned to go into the school and David sighed deeply as he pulled away.  
    Emma silently walked into English class and slid into the seat behind Alex. Killian and Neal glanced over at her quickly before turning back to what they were doing. Emma took out the book she was currently reading and opened it up to her saved page. Mrs. Nolan made them all read for the first ten minutes of class while she finished preparing the day’s lesson.  
“All right, books away.” Mrs. Nolan announced and everyone closed their books and put them back in their bags. “Time to discuss your year-long projects.”  
    Emma heard Neal and Killian groan beside her as she took the paper that was handed to her and started to read through the directions.  
“You each will be doing a year-long research paper to be handed in on the last day of classes,” Mrs. Nolan explained. “You get to choose the subject you want to write about. So I want it to be something you’re passionate about. I would like you all to take the rest of the week to think about it and come up with a list of five possible subjects. I will meet with each of you one-on-one and try to narrow down your choices.”  
“Ugh….” Killian continued to moan. “Just great. I don’t know what I want to write about.”  
“That’s why she’s giving us a week to think about it.” Alex told him.  
“But still….”  
“Suck it up,” Neal told him. “And we have all year to write it.”  
“Whatever,” Killian glanced over at Emma, who was scribbling something down in her notebook. “Do you know what you want to write about already?”  
“Maybe,” she glanced at him briefly before turning back.  
“Now if you would all take out your textbooks and your composition books, we will begin today’s lesson...” Mrs. Nolan continued.  
    The bell rang and Emma quickly copied down the daily writing assignment from the board. Technically, she didn’t have to do it. Mrs. Nolan said that it was optional, but she liked to write.  
“Ready to go?” Alex turned to look at her.  
“Huh?” she looked up at her in confusion.  
“Algebra,” Alex said. “Your next class. Mine too. I thought we could walk there together.”  
“Sure,” Emma shrugged as she gathered her things and followed Alex out of the room.  
“See you at lunch boys!” Alex called back to Neal and Killian and they smiled as Alex winked back at them.  
“Breaking through her walls already?” Neal asked.  
“That was fast,” Killian commented as they walked away.  
Emma walked into her last class before lunch: Art. She was looking forward to this. Mainly because it was a pretty easy class, but she also loved art. She liked to sketch in her free time, especially when she was at a particularly awful foster home and just wanted to stay out of their way.  
“Hey,” she looked and saw Killian at a nearby table. “You can sit here if you want to, Lass.”  
“Lass?” she looked at him as she sat across from him at the two-person table.  
“My family’s from Ireland,” he told her. “So you’ll hear me say that a lot.”  
“Along with lad, mate and love?”  
“You know your Irish phrases,”  
“I’m fascinated with other countries and their histories.”  
“Why?”  
“Because as soon as I age out of the system, I’m going to see the world.”  
“Interesting goal. So not planning on going to college?”  
“I can do that too,” she said firmly. “Why do you think I’m working so hard? I hear that there’s a scholarship for foster kids.”  
“You have it all planned out, it seems.”  
“Not at all,” she stated. “I have no idea where I want to attend. Plus I have no way to pay for anything. I could always panhandle my way along the coast.”  
“Ok class,” the teacher got their attention and started handing out blank sheets of paper to each table. “I’m sure you noticed the random items placed in the middle of your work stations.”  
    Emma and Killian just now took notice of the items placed before them: a pencil, egg, paperclip, stapler and ruler.  
“We are going to be doing some still-life drawing today.” the teacher continued. “Take your time with it and turn it in by the end of class.”  
    Killian sighed as he picked up the sketching pencil provided and started making marks on his paper. He glanced at Emma and saw her studying the items intently for several minutes before picking up her pencil and putting it to paper.  
    The entire class period was quiet with the only sounds being of pencil scratching on paper and the occasional sound of an eraser making the mistakes disappear. The teacher would walk between the desks answering the students’ questions or helping them in other ways.  
    The bell rang and they all gathered up their belongings and went to hand in their drawings. Killian noticed Emma studying his drawing.  
“What’s the matter?” he asked her.  
“Nothing,” she shook her head.  
“You won’t offend me,” he told her. “I took this class thinking it was going to be an easy A.”  
“Well-It’s just-you didn’t draw the pencil.”  
“Yes, I did.” he pointed it out.  
“No, I know you drew a pencil. You just didn’t draw this pencil.”  
“What?”  
“The one you drew is all smooth. There’s no flaws.”  
“Ok,”  
“But look,” Emma picked the pencil up off the table. “This one has grooves in it as if someone had been chewing on it. And it’s sharpened, but the wood is rough.”  
“Huh,” Killian looked at her as they handed in their papers. “I thought I was just drawing a pencil.”  
“Not your fault. I’ve spent my whole life just observing what’s around me. That’s how I noticed the details.” Emma told him. “I guess I’ll see you around.”  
“Yeah, see you.” Killian walked up the stairs and into Mrs. Nolan’s classroom, where Alex insisted that they all eat their lunch together.  
“You look frazzled,” Neal commented as Killian entered. “What happened?”  
“N-Nothing,” he slid into one of the seats as Alex followed him in. “I just came from Art. Emma’s in the class too. We share a table.”  
“Learn anything?” Alex asked.  
“Once she ages out of the system, she wants to go overseas and see the world.” Killian revealed. “And she works so hard at school because she heard that there’s a scholarship for foster kids.”  
“You learned all that in one class?” Neal asked.  
“Impressive,” Alex commented.  
“Excuse me,” they all looked up and saw Emma standing in the doorway.  
“Hey Emma,” Mary Margaret smiled from her desk.  
“I ran into the sheriff this morning outside school. He said that you all ate lunch here and that you wouldn’t mind if I joined you.”  
“Come on in,” Mary Margaret urged. “I just let these guys hang out in here. They mostly just talk about random things.”  
“Thanks,” Emma sat in a nearby seat and opened up her lunch bag. “I’d rather not have to deal with everyone gawking at me again today.”  
“What is that?” Neal saw her lunch.  
“Lunchmeat pinwheels,” Emma told him. “The chef is all about French fusion. Most of the time I can’t identify what I’m eating. So I just decided to make this myself.”  
“You made it?” Alex asked.  
“With a little help from the internet. The maid saw what I was packing and made me put in the veggies. Which I will throw out anyway.”  
“Not a big fan of vegetables?” Mary asked.  
“Nope,” Emma shook her head. “I’m all about junk food. I especially like Granny’s grilled cheese.”  
“Want to meet up there this weekend?” Alex saw her opening.  
“I told the sheriff this morning that I was taking him up on his offer,” Emma looked at Mary. “To help me get my soccer gear.”  
“Yes, I just got his text about it.” she smiled at her. “Would you like Alex to come along? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to hang out with the adults the whole time.”  
“Sure,” Emma shrugged as they all continued to eat their lunches.  
    The warning bell for the next period rang and the group discarded their trash and started to pack up their things.  
“What class do you have next?” Neal looked at Emma.  
“Technically, it’s a free period.” she told them. “But I wanted to talk to the band director.”  
“You play an instrument?” Alex asked.  
“I played the clarinet for a few months in one of my former homes,” Emma told her. “The teacher I had said that I was a natural. Hopefully they weren’t BSing me. I figured I could at least try out.”  
“Anything to stay away from the Wellington’s right?” Killian asked.  
“Exactly,” Emma smiled. “I’ll see you guys later.”  
“Should we try to get her to hang out with us outside of school?” Neal asked as they filed out of Mary’s classroom.  
“The mall trip this weekend is a good start,” Alex told them. “I’ll keep working on her.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
    Emma found the band room with no problems. She walked in and saw the class getting ready to start. She got the teacher’s attention and he approached her.  
“I’m Mr. Mahoney. Can I help you?”  
“Is it too late to join the class?” Emma asked him. “I mean, I haven’t played in several years, but-”  
“Everyone is free to join as long as they can play,” he assured her. “What instrument are you interested in?”  
“The clarinet,”  
“We need more woodwinds,” he smiled at her as he led her to the back room where all the extra instruments were while the TA handled the class.  
    He had Emma try out the instruments to make sure that she was definite on the clarinet. Once Emma started to play, she knew that she wanted that instrument.  
“I can loan this out to you,” Mr. Mahoney told her. “But you’ll need to purchase the books and all the equipment.”  
“Not a problem,”  
“I won’t have you play with the rest of the class today,” he led her back out to the classroom. “But you can observe to see what a class entails.”  
“Thank you,” Emma sat in one of the folding chairs in the back row and watched as the teacher talked the class through the current sheet music.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Emma made it to Spanish class just in time. Mr. Mahoney had her stay behind so she could get a carrying case for her instrument.  
“So the meeting with the band director went well?” Alex asked her as Emma slid into the seat across from her.  
“Excelente,” Emma responded; their teacher only wanted them to speak Spanish in the classroom.  
“Show off,” Alex mumbled as the teacher started the class.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    Emma walked out of the locker room after soccer practice ready to walk to the Wellington’s again. She bypassed all her teammates who didn’t even try to pretend that they weren’t talking about her. She rolled her eyes as she started walking down the street.  
    She could go back to the Wellington’s, but chances are that they were in some meeting that would last all night long. Meaning that she would be all alone in the big house with just the hired help to keep her company.  
    She came to the diner and peered inside to see several kids from school hanging out inside. She slowly opened the door and tried to find a seat to sit by herself. She started to sit at the counter as the waitress Ruby waved her over.  
“So what would you like?” Ruby smiled at her.  
“Grilled cheese, onion rings, and a mountain dew.”  
“Coming right up,” Ruby smiled at her.  
“You can sit with us if you would like,” Emma turned to see one of the popular girls-Jennifer, she thinks her name is-smiling sickeningly polite at her.  
“That won’t be necessary,” Alex appeared in front of Emma, crossing her arms and glaring at Jennifer. “She’s meeting me here.”  
“Really?” Jennifer glared back at Alex.  
“Really,” Alex turned to look at Emma. “We’re sitting in the corner booth. That’s why you couldn’t see us.”  
“Ok,” Emma grabbed her things and followed Alex to the corner booth, where Killian and Neal were sitting. “Thanks.”  
“Not a problem,” Alex told her. “Jennifer Blake is not someone you want to associate with. She doesn’t want to be your friend.”  
“I already know this,” Emma told them. “I have a certain sense about people.”  
“I actually have to go right now,” Neal gathered his things. “I promised Belle that I would help her at the library.”  
“I might stop by there later,” Emma told him. “I want to do some research.”  
“Maybe I’ll see you later then,” Neal smiled at her.  
“So is Belle his step-mom?” Emma asked after Neal had left the diner.  
“Technically,” Alex said slowly.  
“She’s trying to adopt him,” Killian told her.  
“Jones!” Alex turned to him. “Maybe he doesn’t want her to know!”  
“I can keep a secret,” Emma told them.  
“Well his dad is Ralph Gold,” Alex started. “He owns the pawn shop. He and Belle used to be married. Until his true colors came out not that long after they were married. She ended it and told him that she was taking Neal with her.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Neal’s mom died when he was young, so Belle was the only mother figure he had. They became close pretty fast.”  
“He’s never given us any details about how his father actually is,” Killian interjected. “But if Belle is trying to take custody away from his father, it has to be bad.”  
“His dad only has supervised visits with him now.” Alex said. “The court let her take temporary custody of Neal. The judge is giving her six months to prove that she can be a stable environment for him.”  
“I don’t really know Mr. Gold, but Belle seems nice enough.” Emma stated.  
“She’s the best,” Killian stated. “She lets us hang out at the library for hours at at time. Most of the time we just go there to talk.”  
“Sounds like a great mom to me,” Emma said softly.  
“Here we are,” Ruby appeared with not only Emma’s order, but also Alex’s and Killian’s as well. “And of course the platter of fries will be here shortly.”  
“I know why I’m eating here,” Emma looked at the other two. “Why are you two? I assume that you have homes where you eat around a table.”  
“My parents have double date night with the Nolan’s once a week,” Alex told her.  
“My brother isn’t a great cook,” Killian said, then realized what he had revealed.  
“None of my business,” Emma looked at him.  
“So…” Alex looked at Emma. “How well can you play that thing?”  
“I’m a little rusty,” Emma opened the case that held her clarinet.  
“How long since you played last?” Killian asked  
“Probably about five years at least,”  
“Let’s hear it,” Alex insisted. “It doesn’t have to be good.”  
“All right,” Emma put the instrument together and made sure the reed was in position before starting to play.  
    The entire diner stopped what they were doing to listen to Emma play. When she stopped, the crowd started to clap enthusiastically making her flush.  
    As Emma was putting the instrument away again, Alex noticed a secret look that Killian only had whenever he was around Emma or talked about her. A look that in her opinion could only lead to trouble.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
    After the trio finished eating and Alex and Killian reluctantly went home, Emma packed up her things and walked down the street to the library. She slowly opened the door and walked in to see Belle working behind the circulation desk on the computer.  
“Hello again Emma,” Belle smiled up at her.  
“Hi,” Emma greeted her.  
“What can I do for you today?”  
“Mrs. Nolan-Mary Margaret-assigned us year-long research papers today and I was just wondering if you would have any books on the subject that I chose.”  
“I’m actually in the middle of something,” Belle told her. “But Neal is in the back shelving books. He should be able to help you find what you’re looking for. All reference materials are in the back.”  
“Thank you,” Emma started to walk to the back of the library.  
“Hey Emma,” she saw Neal coming from one of the aisles pushing a cart of books. “You’re starting on the research paper already? You remember Mrs. Nolan saying that it’s a year-long project.”  
“It’s a personal subject for me,” Emma told him.  
“Reference books are right down here then,” Neal pointed them out to her.  
“Thanks,” Emma smiled as she started down the aisle.  
    When Neal looked up again, he found Emma situated at one of the tables with a pile of books all around her. He shook his head in disbelief as he went back to shelving the books.  
    Belle watched the silent exchange and smiled. She knew there would be trouble ahead for the two teenagers, but she knew at the moment that Neal was happy. That was all that mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this....

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Should I continue this?


End file.
